


Celebration

by Fledgling



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust of battle has settled, it's time for celebration. Hanzo has no idea what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been studying for finals but wrote this instead. Oops. It's total self-indulgent OT3 porn.

Hanzo felt him approach before he heard or saw him, the temperature dropping considerably around him. He tilted his head in greeting, watching as Kuai Liang returned the gesture.

“I would have thought you were taking part in the celebrations.” Hanzo stated.

Kuai shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “It is becoming a bit rowdy for my tastes. What about yourself?”

Hanzo snorted. “I do not think my presence would be entirely welcome.”

Kuai stared at him, searching for something, though Hanzo couldn’t imagine what. He was still hesitant of their new found… respect? Alliance?

“Would you accompany me for a moment?”

Hanzo blinked, taken aback by the request. “To where?”

“Inside. There is something I wish to show you.” Kuai gestured to the building behind them, which after a moment Hanzo recognized as a set of barracks.

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, glancing between Kuai and the barracks. He grunted and nodded, not thinking about the way Kuai’s smile made him feel. They entered and Kuai led him down a hallway to a flight of stairs, taking them two at a time until they reached the third floor. Only four doors lined the hallway, and when he opened one of them Hanzo could see why. Each one led into a small apartment, with a living room leading into a kitchen on one side and a bedroom to the other.

Kuai closed the door behind them, gesturing for Hanzo to take a seat before the small table set up in the middle of the room. He could hear the clink of porcelain in the kitchen, though he couldn’t see who was making the noise.

“The last time you asked me to join you for tea I was almost assassinated.” Hanzo commented.

Kuai dipped his head, frowning. “Something I deeply regret. Had I known Frost would have acted that way, I would have better prepared.”

“I can hear the kicked puppy look your making from all the way in here. Stop that.”

Hanzo whipped his head to the kitchen just in time to see Kenshi walk through the doorway, carrying with him a tray with a _tokkuri_ and three _ochoko_. He had changed out of his armor into more casual clothing, a pair of loose black pants and a black t-shirt, though his blindfold remained in place. He set the tray on the table, and Hanzo realized with a start that this was Kenshi’s living quarters they were in.

“So, you have finally found a place to settle down?”

Kenshi smiled, carefully pouring the sake into one of the _ochoko_ and passing it to Hanzo. “For the moment. It is nice, but it is not home.” Kenshi tilted his head to the side. “Not that I’m sure I’ll ever feel truly at home anywhere, I have wandered for so long.”

“You know you always be welcome at the temple.” Hanzo said quietly, taking the _tokkuri_ and filling the second _ochoko_ , handing it to Kuai.

“Or with the Lin Kuei.” Kuai added, taking the _tokkuri_ and filling the last _ochoko_.

“I will keep that in mind.” There was a beat of awkward silence. “It is rather nice being close to Takeda as well.”

Hanzo nodded knowingly. Things were still sometimes tense between the two telepaths, but not nearly as much as it had been in the beginning.

“He has grown into a fine young man. Thanks to both of your efforts.” Kuai sent a look to Hanzo, one he didn’t have time to decipher before it was gone.

“Mostly Hanzo’s.” Kenshi smiled sadly. “Though he does take a great deal after his mother as well.”

Hanzo dropped his eyes to the drink in his hands, trying and failing to fend off the memories of his own deceased wife.

“I am sure he does. But we are not here tonight to bring up the pain of the past.” Kuai smiled, and Kenshi did as well. “We are here to celebrate our victories: the protection of Earthrealm,” he looked at Hanzo again. “And the end of a history of rivalry and violence.”

Hanzo blinked, then smirked. “Make no mistake, Sub-Zero; you are still very much my rival.” A look of hurt passed over Kuai’s face. “But under friendlier terms.”

Kuai’s smile almost split his face, and Kenshi laughed, feeling the immense happiness coming off the cryomancer.

“My, that sounds like a challenge.” He said, knowing that the two were competitive by nature.

“It is.” Hanzo said simply. “One I do not intend to lose.”

“We shall see about that. Even the hottest flame can be tempered.”

“And even the coldest ice can be thawed.”

“Are you challenging each other to a fight or asking each other on a date?”

Hanzo opened his mouth, but Kuai’s words stopped him. “Why not both?”

Kenshi laughed, taking a drink. “Hm, my, that would be an interesting date. Be careful of the kunai, he’s very adept at using them.”

Hanzo felt heat rise on his cheeks, and not from him summoning his powers. Kenshi sensed the uneasiness, and discreetly placed a hand on Hanzo’s thigh, sending a wave of calm through to him.

“You know this for a fact?”

“Perhaps.”

He did, in fact, know very well. And while he was sure Kuai knew about his relationship with Hanzo, he did not want the pyromancer to combust from embarrassment.

The evening passed in much the same manner, with laughter and more drinking until they could no longer remember how long they had been there. Hanzo’s hair had come loose at some point and his headband was now around Kenshi’s eyes, Kenshi’s blindfold lost to the floor somewhere. Kuai was running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, completely enraptured with it.

“I never imagined your hair would be so soft, Master Hasashi.” He mumbled, dropping his other hand to the man’s hip. Hanzo stared down at the hand, but before he could say anything another hand covered it.

“Isn’t it?” Kenshi purred, crawling closer until he was almost in Hanzo’s lap. He suddenly felt trapped, though he wasn’t sure if he should be afraid or not. If nothing else, he trusted Kenshi.

Lips suddenly found the skin of his neck, causing him to gasp. Sparks followed his exhale, his throat glowing with startled fire. He felt Kuai chuckle, and Kenshi smiled, leaning forward to attack the other side of his neck. Hanzo arched into the touch, raising a hand to do… something, only to have Kuai catch it gently. Cold lips pressed against his knuckles, and Hanzo shivered.

“Is-ah! Is this what you wished t-to show me?”

Kuai nodded, turning his hand over to trail his lips down to his wrist, feeling the pulse beating wildly. Kenshi continued to work on his neck, leaving red marks from a combination of teeth and tongue.

“A little warn-ing, next time?”

“Oh?” Kenshi tilted his head. “Will there be a next time?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, instead throwing his head back and exposing his throat to Kuai’s renewed attack. He felt like the two men were trying to devour him, nipping and sucking. His hand was guided to Kenshi’s shoulder, where he gripped the fabric of the shirt tightly. He sucked in a breath as teeth nipped a path up to his jaw, then disappeared for a brief moment before lips found his. They were too warm to be Kuai’s, who was steadily becoming colder as he lost control of his powers and gave into the moment..

Speaking of cold, chilled hands were making their way down his abdomen, stopping to tease his nipples. He gasped and tried to pull away from the sudden temperature change, only to press himself against an equally cold chest. Before he could pull away however, Kenshi was sliding into the empty space where he had been, grinning widely as he moved to kiss Hanzo –  
  
Only to move at the last second and press his lips to Kuai’s instead.

The two men moaned, splitting their attention between each other and the pyromancer, hands continuing to roam over exposed skin—when exactly had his shirt come off? They separated from each other and returned their full attention back to Hanzo, Kuai returning to kissing his neck while Kenshi trailed nips and kisses down his abdomen, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. He nuzzled against the growing bulge in his pants, mouthing it through the fabric. Hanzo cursed, reaching down and tugging at his headband until it was around the telepaths neck, allowing him to see his face. He was always very expressive, and now was no different, eyes crinkling as he smiled, the glow increasing in his excitement.

Kenshi undid the sash holding Hanzo’s pants on, fussing with the actual ties on the pants for a moment before getting them undone. Hanzo helped him remove the article, leaning further into Kuai as he did. Kenshi tossed his pants away, hopefully somewhere easy to find later, and pressed a series of gentle bites to the insides of Hanzo’s thighs.

There was no escape from the attentions of the two men, each intent on turning him into a spineless mess. Part of him wished to struggle in their hold, to reciprocate the motions instead of just taking what they gave, but with every move he made they simply adjusted themselves. When Kenshi took him into his mouth, his eyes rolled back into his skull and embers shot from his mouth.

“He is rather good at that, isn’t he?” Kuai purred into his ear. He nuzzled his cheek against Hanzo’s, humming deep in his chest. “He’s a natural.”

“I’m not sure I like what you’re implying there.” Kenshi lifted off Hanzo to say, but quickly returned to his task.

“Why would I be implying anything? I am merely commenting on your level of skill.” Kuai moved Hanzo’s hair to the side, breathing cold air onto the back of his neck. Hanzo groaned, much louder than he would have preferred, allowing Kuai to turn his head and press their lips together. Steam immediately filled the space between their lips and condensed, turning the kiss much wetter than a normal one would be.

“I apologize for my lack of control.” Kuai breathed against his lips. “I have wished for a moment like this for… a while.”

Hanzo stared at him, seeing nothing but honesty in his gaze. “Even while I was trying to kill you?”

“I enjoy a good fight.”

“He means he’s a masochist.” Kenshi chimed in, pulling off Hanzo with a pop. He stared at Kuai, tilting his head to the side, and Hanzo knew from the look on his face they were communicating telepathically. The look disappeared, only to be replaced with a hungry look as Hanzo was moved to be on his hands and knees, facing Kenshi with his ass to Kuai. He knew exactly what they were planning now.

That did not mean he wasn’t surprised when Kuai licked a cold stripe across his lower back. Kenshi cupped his jaw with both hands, rubbing a thumb across his lips before dipping his head to kiss him. Kuai was shuffling through some article of clothing, Hanzo couldn’t see what (nor did he really care), until he let out a grunt and popped the cap on a bottle. Kenshi caught his lower lip between his teeth as Kuai poured the liquid over his fingers and slid one into his former enemy. Hanzo whined into the kiss, breaking away to push against the intrusion.

“Another.”

Kuai smirked and didn’t obey, instead using the single digit to tease and explore. Hanzo huffed a cloud of smoke, turning his attention away as Kenshi finally kicked off his own pants, kneeling before him and waiting. Hanzo licked his lips and eagerly kissed the length presented to him, humming happily as a second finger joined the first inside of him. Kenshi sighed, running his fingers through long hair and then tugging, not hard enough to move his head but enough to be felt.

“He likes that?” Kuai asked.

“Oh yes. Why do you think he keeps it so long in the first place?”

Hanzo moved to release his mouthful and speak, but the hands kept him place. He glared at Kenshi who only smiled, one hand moving to brush his hair away from his face. He choked a bit as a third finger entered him, stretching him with increasingly hurried movements. Hanzo pulled away to breathe, and snuck a glance at what would soon be inside of him. It was nicely curved and thick, proudly standing from black curls. Hanzo shivered and went back to work on Kenshi, gently running his teeth along the shaft.

The fingers disappeared and the bottle opened again, Kuai slicking himself up behind him. Hanzo hummed, shaking his hips to encourage the cryomancer to get on with it. An open palm smacked against his left cheek, leaving behind a very thin layer of frost that quickly melted away. Kuai gripped his hips with one hand and guided himself in with the other, all in one smooth motion. Hanzo moaned, long and loud, causing Kenshi to bend over top of him.

Kuai set a fast pace, keeping a firm grip on his hips as he did. Hanzo pulled off Kenshi to gasp as Kuai hit his prostate, moving one hand to stroke Kenshi while his mouth was preoccupied gulping down air. Kenshi didn’t seem to mind, stroking his hair, face, shoulders, anywhere he could reach. Kuai released his hips, instead crawling over top of him, switching from fast thrusts to slower, harder ones, his arms bracing him above Hanzo’s back. Kenshi met him for a kiss, moaning as Hanzo took him back into his mouth. His hand crept down to the pyromancer’s dick, stroking it with sword calloused fingers until he was cumming, shaking almost totally apart. Kuai grunted and stilled as his own orgasm wracked him, pulling away from Kenshi’s mouth to press their foreheads together. Something passed between them and Kenshi was cursing, cumming in Hanzo’s mouth.

They all remained still for a few minutes, before collapsing into a pile. Kuai pulled out of Hanzo with a groan, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Kenshi pressed against his front, peppering his face with kisses. Kuai hummed and pressed his lips against the back of his neck, pulling away and nuzzling against it.

“Hm, yes. There will definitely be another time.”


End file.
